harwellsinstitutefandomcom-20200214-history
Adair Scàthàn
Adair Scàthàn is a superhuman attending Harwell's Institute. (Created by Shaybaysasuke) Biography Before I talk about the boys, I need to talk about their mother: Lilian (Lil) Scàthàn. Lil had been sick all her life. She had Dissociative Identity disorder, showing signs of other mental disorders, but this one was the most prominent. This disorder made her spacey and she lost her retention of memories and experienced a loss of identity. Because of this she became strangely obsessed with the idea of reflections. She loved mirrors because she felt they could bring her back to herself, remind herself who she was. It helped her heal and her husband, Michael, helped her with this. He was already the owner of an incredibly popular company that made ornate furniture (this is where he gained his fortune) and began to make a special line of mirrors to make his wife happy. Having their mansion filled with mirrors made her so happy, and almost helped to lessen her disorder. Almost. When the boys were born she had a mental break down. They hadn't expected twins and when two healthy little boys who looked exactly alike were born from her she believed that her obsession with mirrors drove her to create the perfect reflections in human beings. It destroyed what progress she had made in her fight against her disorder. She still loved the boys with all her heart, they just...worried her. She would have good days, where she could interact and be with her children just fine and they would all have a good time. But on bad days she couldn't even look at them without breaking down, thinking her obsession was coming to life again. The boys loved their mother as much as she loved them but the same was true that she scared the young boys with these breakdowns and they really didn't know what to do. But they dealt with it. They lived and behaved as a normal family in public even if they weren't so normal at home. Their father kept Lil locked up at home if she had bad days and let her come on family outings when she was presentable enough to go out. Then the boys' true powers shone through. Lil walked into the boys bedroom one day and stopped dead when she saw them both leap out of mirrors on opposite sides of the room. The boys were terrified and were quick to try and apologize and play it off as nothing, but it was too late. Lil couldn't handle it anymore. She went berzerk, breaking the mirrors in the hallways and furniture in the rooms, screaming for her husband, the police, a doctor, anyone. Michael came rushing in and had to call for the hospital who came and took Lil away to save her from herself. Michael wasn't angry with the boys but he was a bit concerned with these abilities they had hidden away for so long. So Michael found the best path for his family. Lil would heal both at the mental facility and at home, and the boys would go away for a school that could help them understand their powers and keep them away from their mother, at least until she gets better. Despite this the boys grew up with pretty normal lives. They did well in school, participated in his father's parties (more so Adair than Riada), and on the weekends went off to play hero. They recognized their powers around the age of 9 and once they turned 10 they thought they were old enough to try and save lives as superheroes. Only one person knew of their adventures, an elderly butler called Desmond that helped them keep their secret and clean up any injuries. Desmond sensed great things were going to come from these two and so he wanted to help them on their quest in any way he could. As they grew up and their lives became more stressful as their father put more and more pressure on them to be the future heirs of the company they still tried to be heroes in any free time they had. When their mother discovered their secret and went crazy they blamed themselves but Desmond helped quell their fears. There was nothing that could have been done about it. So the twins went willingly to the school, wanting to heighten their abilities, help their mother heal, and become closer with each other through their powers. Hometown: Scarsdale, NY Personality * With everyone: Adair is the more level headed of the Scàthàn boys. He has always been the proper, goody-two-shoes who always kept his nose clean and would never break a rule if his life depended on it. As he grew older it became less of an annoying trait and became a respected one as he always stuck to his word and always accomplished what he sets out to do. His brother always teases him about being "dad's perfect soldier" and this can get on his nerves but he loves his brother wholly and would die for him if the need ever arose. He loves to be in control of a situation so he can fix anything that didn't go according to plan but will always follow another person in charge if there is nothing he can do about it. * With his twin: Adair relaxes so much when it's just him and Riada. He loses his proper air and manages to chill out, becoming more giggly and jokes around more often. He feels as if all the stress their father places on them falls off his shoulders when he and his twin are alone and manages to lose all that he has been taught to be a perfect child, if only for a moment. MBTI Type: ENTJ Notable Relationships Riada (Twin Brother): Adair is extremely close to his twin, the two never being able to be apart for long. They seem like complete opposites to those who see them but when they're alone together they drop the masks they wear and act as a mix of their personalities. They trust each other like no other and since they have already been on some missions as "superheroes" they know that they can rely on each other in a pinch. Michael (Father): Adair tries very hard to impress his father and show that he is worthy of someday running the company (except now his career path has shifted). He acts very proper around his father, more so than anyone else, but they have a very loving relationship. Lillian (Mother): Adair knows that his mother loves him, and loves her just as much, but he does feel bad for putting her through all of this fear. Abilities Teleportation: via mirror with a little recharge time after (later on with training he can go through any reflective surface or multiple mirrors in a short time) Mind-link: He is able to connect with his twin cognitively and be able to mirror his actions perfectly and vice versa. This is their main form of attack Strengths His studies have given him a great education, He is a great leader and follower, He's organized, Cooking Weaknesses He relies on his brother to complete what power he holds, he's formal to the point of awkwardness around people, he's almost borderline OCD about keeping things neat. Trivia * Likes: Seafood, suits, reading, organizing, documentaries, photography (when he has the time), classical music, cooking * Dislikes: Greasy foods, joggers, romantic films, metal music * He's gay although he is just now figuring it out in the RPG as he discovers his feelings for Fiachra * His theme is Hopeless Opus by Imagine Dragons Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:HI Students Category:Shaybaysasuke